Eternal Summer
by redforthewin
Summary: Xavier and Montana share a fantastical moment. (I'm still so OVERJOYED by the kiss that I figured now would be the best time to try to add to American Horror Story.) The italics are a flashback and Xantana get a little kinky :)


"Babe, you know what's so great about all of this?," Xavier started as he sauntered over to his lovely Montana; his lips curling up in pure, unadulterated satisfaction as he watched her smile up at him questionably. "We have all the time in the world to catch up on our lost moments. You can't imagine how many times I've wanted to, well..-," choosing instead to show her what he was talking about, Xavier proceeded to wrap his arms around her only to grasp tightly on her rear end as he hoisted her up. Grinning happily as he felt her wrap her arms around his shoulders, he continued on with what he wanted to say.; choosing to drop his voice to a soft, sultry whisper, "- kiss you until your lips were swollen and you were begging for more."

Clinging tightly onto her dork of a love, Montana smirked at his actions with delight. Ever since the two of them had gone through losing their lives only to wake up on the grounds of Camp Redwood, everything between the two of them had changed in the best of ways.

_When she had woken up, however, her first priority had been to find Xavier; the thought of still being at the camp without him a horrifying one. While she knew she could handle whatever life threw her way, it was the fear of him being in a situation where he was at risk of being hurt that propelled her wobbly legs forward. As she walked, her mind had begun to gradually process the fact that before she woke up on the ground, she had sustained several stab wounds to the chest by Brooke. No one, she knew, could survive something like that. As she paused to look down at where she remembered the feeling of being stabbed multiple times, there was nothing; just pure, unblemished skin. So dumbfounded by this new discovery she was that the sounds of someone calling her name failed to reach her. What was going on? _

_"- tana? Montana!," the owner of the voice exclaimed loudly as hurried footsteps filled the air; long fingers gingerly cupping her face before tilting her head up. "Montana, hey; look at me, please!," the voice pleaded. _

_Raising her worried gaze from her chest slowly as a soothing voice combined with an equally soothing pair of hands drew her away from her troubled thoughts, her eyelids widened in disbelief as she saw Xavier standing in front of her. "Xavier?," her voice came out in a shocked whisper as she felt the all too familiar sting of tears threaten to spill as she took in his appearance. He looked so smooth, so untouched from what the oven had done to him. _

_"I thought you were gone," he murmured as he started to cry with relief before bowing his head to kiss softly at her forehead. "I was so scared when I woke up and couldn't find you so I started looking for you as soon as I could. Are you all right?" _

_"I'm confused as fuck," she replied and smiled as he laughed softly at her response before nodding in agreement, "but, I'm so glad we found each other. When I woke up, all I wanted was to find you. And now I did and you're here." She knew she sounded silly, but she couldn't help it. He was here; they both were. _

"Xavier?"

"Hm?," he replied; the warmth of his breath caressing her lips causing Montana to smile. "You're so beautiful, you know. Ever since all of this crazy shit happened, I keep waking up to find you next to me and it makes me think of how absolutely lucky I am to be going through all of this with you, babe. I lo-," he was interrupted abruptly by the warmth of her left palm over his lips.

"No way am I letting you say that before me, baby. I lo-," she cried out in shock as something wet brushed along her palm. "Xavier!"

Pulling his head away with a smug smirk adorning his lips as he chuckled giddily, "Sorry not sorry, babe. How about this - on the count of three, we both say it. Deal?"

Making a show of slowly licking the spot where he licked; a hungry growl greeting her ears as she smiled at him. "Deal. Ready?," a grunt of acknowledgment was his only verbal response as she felt him squeeze at her rear end. "One," she started before she cried out softly with pleasure as the sound of his spanking her echoed around the two of them; the continued countdown marked with a series of spanks. Once they reached number three, Montana was panting with arousal, "I love you, Xavier."

"I love you, too, Montana."

End.


End file.
